


b. barnes (2)

by sullixtion



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-27
Updated: 2015-05-27
Packaged: 2018-04-01 13:42:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4022014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sullixtion/pseuds/sullixtion
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Он бы в любой момент вернулся домой. Он бы нашел дорогу назад, не замети ее метель.</p>
            </blockquote>





	b. barnes (2)

Он бы в любой момент вернулся домой. Он бы нашел дорогу назад, не замети ее метель.  
  
Металлические пальцы бессильно сжимаются в кулак; позади нет ничего. Позади даже следов не осталось – впереди тоже нет ничего, кроме тумана. Между прошлым и будущим – пропасть; тихий голос, чужой голос в голове просит его прислушаться, послушать, услышать.  
  
Вспомнить?  
  
Он бы вернулся домой, не замети снег пройденный им же путь; волки идут след в след, не сворачивая в стороны.   
  
Он не был волком – его им сделали.  
  
Он даже не знает, есть ли на этой дороге перекрестки.  
  
Он сам – одна бесконечная, поглощающая пустота. Человек без прошлого; человек ли еще? У него нет ни имени, ни надежды, он – машина, отчаявшаяся машина, потерянная в неизвестности.  
  
Он закрывает глаза и оказывается в темном лабиринте. Сюда не проникает ни солнечный свет, ни свет искусственный, и он двигается на ощупь, то и дело натыкаясь на стены. Поворот следует за поворотом, но он не приближается к выходу ни на шаг хотя бы потому, что не знает, что там его ждет.  
В его лабиринте слышны голоса; сначала тихие, они становятся громче, их становится больше – голоса в его голове задают вопросы, на которые он не может найти ответа. Он открывает глаза, но лабиринт никуда не исчезает. И он больше не понимает, кого нужно искать – себя старого или нового. Он не понимает, в кого и кому верить, если его простого мира больше нет.  
  
Незнакомый голос в голове просит успокоиться и подождать. Он в страхе мечется в лабиринте, оглушенный новым миром, в котором черное и белое сливается в серость.  
  
Он не помнит своего прошлого – оно похоронено где-то во льдах. Он точно марионетка, которой обрезали нити. Кукловода больше нет, но он не выпрямляется и не идет к долгожданной свободе, а испуганно озирается, не зная, что теперь делать.  
  
Имя ему дает – возвращает? – голубоглазый парень с наивными идеалами. И он верит, что, пожалуй, так все и было, когда-то его звали Баки Барнс, а это Стив Роджерс, приятно познакомиться. Он хватается за это, как утопающий цепляется за спасательный круг: может быть, однажды ему удастся вспомнить того Баки.  
Наверное, он был хорошим парнем, его руки не были запачканы кровью, а где-то на клочке бумаги, лежащем в его заднем кармане, были написаны ответы на все вопросы, которые только могут возникнуть.  
  
Голос в голове говорит: «Баки Барнс».  
  
Голос в голове говорит: «Я – Баки Барнс».  
  
Только теперь он понимает, что это его голос.  
  
Баки Барнс пытается привыкнуть к своему новому – старому? – имени. Главное – не смотреть в зеркала. Глаза выдадут Зимнего солдата, призрака-волка, призрака-одиночку.  
Роджерс почему-то видит в нем только Баки Барнса, и это и смешно, и грустно. Роджерсу надо взрослеть и учиться отпускать.   
  
Баки Барнс никогда не вернется. На его место пришла искореженная копия, поврежденный файл, Баки Барнс (2).  
Роджерс слышит только его имя, и это все, что ему нужно. Роджерс уверен, что они как-нибудь справятся.   
  
Однажды Баки Барнс находит выход из лабиринта, и это не так уж и хорошо, как ему казалось раньше.

Роджерс говорит, что не помнить, конечно, проще, а принять правду в разы сложнее. Баки Барнс устал. Баки Барнс стоит на коленях и, щурясь, смотрит куда-то вдаль. 

Роджерс говорит, что надо вставать.

Роджерс говорит: «Пора».

Роджерс не знает, что дорожка, ведущая к выходу, на самом деле приводит в другой лабиринт, куда более запутанный.

Роджерс просто уверен, что они как-нибудь справятся.

«Ты ведь не один», - говорит Роджерс. Он – Баки Барнс? - на секунду замирает и выдыхает.

Ему нужно время.

У них его достаточно.


End file.
